


Darling Devotion to the Dark Queen

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Bonding, Don’t repost to another site, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020, Love, Pets, Pining, Romantic Fluff, Worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28460652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Watching Sonia bestowing love and respect onto his Four Dark Devas of Destruction, Gundam knew she was his beloved Dark Queen.*Written for Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020.*
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020





	Darling Devotion to the Dark Queen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Lovecats/gifts).



With golden locks, sparkling blue eyes and a positive demeanour, the Ultimate Princess Sonia Nevermind seemed like a far cry from the Dark Queen.

But as Gundam Tanaka watched her, perched beneath a cherry blossom, cooing over the Four Dark Devas of Destruction, his soul resonated strongly.

“I am pleased to make your acquaintance, Cham-P,” she greeted, holding her pinky out to the plump orange hamster, who clinged to her. “Oh, where are my manners? My apologies, San-D, Jum-P and... Maga-Z.”

The hamsters chattered excitedly on her lap. Her warm eyes found Gundam, and she smiled gently.

_ ‘She’s the one...’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Coffin Liqueur (HP_Lovecats) as part of the Global NYE Drabble Exchange 2020. I jumped at the chance to write something about Sonia x Gundam because they’re so cute and one of my favourite Dangan Ronpa ships. 🥰
> 
> To be honest, I’ve always wanted to write something about the two of them connecting over the Four Dark Devas, especially since my headcanon is Sonia cares for them when Gundam cannot.
> 
> And Gundam being a squishy softy over his Dark Queen is the sweetest thing. 💜💜💜
> 
> Thank you very much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. 💜💛


End file.
